


The House Of The Rising Sun

by GoldenHero



Series: Coven [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical(kinda), Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, More characters will be shown later in the series, all of the characters are female!!!!!, but not now~!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Sugawara Koushi of the Aquamarine Coven, a collection of Witches who are together romantically, has caught word of another Coven. One that is possibly threatening to her and her Coven.(Description is shit, the story is better)





	The House Of The Rising Sun

Koushi woke up as she always did, with a demon looming over her head. It blinked down at her with wide eyes, it’s dark form not quite taking a shape and it’s vertigo-inducing mouth opening to release foul smelling gas and a crowing sound. 

 

Koushi simply waved the spirit away, watching idly as the demon frothed for a moment before it took the shape of a cat and landed on the ground. It gave Koushi a final look before turning and raising it tail and pattering out of the room, already wailing loudly in hunger. 

 

Koushi sighed and flopped back down. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she rolled over to look out the misted over window. She could see the haze of green from the trees and the golden colors of the sun. 

 

She suppressed a groan as the demon’s wailing increased in noise, signifying the days beginning. Already the smell of sage and tea filled the air and the soft tapping of light footsteps filled the silence of the large house. It would disappear in a few moments, just to disappear into thin air and not come back until dusk, it was odd but Koushi found out how to ignore it. 

 

“Koushi-samma, it’s time to wake up,” the whispering voice of Ennoshita Chikara, one of the older witches. Koushi groaned and slid out of bed, seeing the witch carefully pouring a cup of tea. She blew on it, letting the steam curl before handing it to Koushi. 

 

“Thank you, Chikara,” Koushi murmured in a reply, taking a sip of her tea and twisting her face at the taste. 

 

“Chamomile?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at Chikara who shrugged, pouring herself a cup as well and drinking it slowly. 

 

“We have too much lying around. Koshek already ate a few pieces of the purified ones and Yachi’s been working on working out of their system,” she replied, placing down her now empty cup. 

 

Koushi hummed, taking a long drink of the burning liquid before handing the cup back to Chikara and getting up out of her bed, her feet hitting a few papers that she had left from the night prior from spell casting and drawing sigils. 

 

“Make sure the rest of the house is woken up,” Koushi ordered Chikara, “we need to be open early. A new Coven is coming into town.”

 

Chikara paused her movements of cleaning up the tea. “A new Coven?” She replied cautiously, her voice steady despite her surprise. 

 

Koushi nodded as she pulled her clothes off. She was not shy about her body, since orientation involved getting naked around the other witches for about a week. 

 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Koushi said as she pulled some light blue clothes on, “we must prepare our house in case they come over.”

 

Chikara was silent for a moment before she spoke, “yes, Koushi-samma.” She murmured, leaving with the tea tray clicking a few times. 

 

Koushi soon followed, entering the hall to see Kageyama and Tsukishima bickering. 

 

“Why the hell did you put bay leaves at my door?! You know I’m allergic!” Kageyama hissed, pure rage rolling off her body. Tsukishima simply scoffed, “oh, so the queen can’t take a leaf?” She taunted to which Kageyama bristled. 

 

“Don’t fucking call me that!” She shouted. Koushi sighed and approached, “language,” she said shortly, catching the girl’s attention. 

 

Kageyama stiffened up, her face going slack in fear while Tsukishima went a little white. They were the newer witches who hadn’t really been exposed to Koushi, and now, with the Head Witch standing before them...

 

Koushi knew it was a little intimidating. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, Koushi-samma!” Kageyama shrieked, bowing a few times in terror while Tsukishima murmured an apology. 

 

“Please don’t do it again,” Koushi said, patting the two girls on the back firmly, watching as they flinched. “Now come on, we have a ceremony to prepare,” she said gently. 

 

The pair nodded, and walked quickly down the hallway, hissing and growing to one another all the way. Koushi sighed. It was improvement after all. 

 

Koushi hurried along after them, soon arriving to the front room. Where Akaashi was quietly setting up a long table, her long black hair tied back in ridges along her head. She looked up as Koushi approached, the rather stressed look on her face melting away when she spotted Koushi. 

 

“Koushi,” she gasped, rushing over while wringing her hands out, “I just got word,” she looked around almost nervously before pulling Koushi off to the side. 

 

“These witches are not female,” she said. Koushi blinked a few times, surprised. “The celebration won’t be correct,” Akaashi finished, looking like she was ready to start pulling her hair out in frustration. 

 

“Male witches,” Koushi whispered, repeating the phrase a few times, “we... We have no rituals for this case?” She asked, forcing herself to gain her composer again. 

 

Akaashi shook her head, her teeth worrying her bottom lip now, “no. There is one female, but she isn’t the head witch. From what the orb is telling me, they are violent.” Akaashi moved to a sectioned off room hidden by a curtain. 

 

Pulling Koushi inside, she touched her hand to the dim orb that was resting on a marble pedestal. Instantly, the orb lit up and colors began to swirl. 

 

“Look!” Akaashi urged, pacing around the small room, her hands in her hair in frustration. Koushi watched Akaashi for a second before she pressed her forehead onto the orb, the dizzying feeling of magic pressing into her mind delaying her views for a moment before the picture cleared. 

 

Before her stood a mass of warlocks. They were dressed in dark green armor that hid their faces. Even though these people were not in front of her, Koushi could feel power radiating off of her. 

 

Her eyes focused on a man in the front who was wearing identical armor, but with a golden insignia on his chest in the shape of an Eagle with his head cut off, the head itself was suspended in the golden design.

 

The man seemed to look straight into Koushi’s soul, with deep brown eyes that made Koushi’s skin crawl. 

 

She gasped for breath and pulled herself away, the effects of the power still fresh in her mind. 

 

“See what I mean?!” Akaashi hissed, covering the orb with a blanket of satin before rushing Koushi out of the room. 

 

“We have no idea what they want or who they are!” She said in a distressed tone. Koushi recovered from her shock, taking a deep breath to steady herself. 

 

“We...We will do a feasting ceremony,” Koushi said after a few tense minutes. “Tell Kenma to help prepare the meals. I will prepare the ritual,” she said, taking Akaashi’s shaking hands in hers. 

 

“Please, Keiji,” she breathed, seeing the panic only evolving in the other womans eyes. “Follow my directions. With any luck, they will be peaceful and leave us alone,” she murmured, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Akaashi’s lips. 

 

Akaashi breathed out of her nose, brushing their cheeks together before she rested her head on Koushi’s shoulder, pressing her face into Koushi’s neck. 

 

“Everything will be fine,” Koushi said, smoothing a hand over Keiji’s back, “this Coven will not be breached.” 


End file.
